


Soft and Quiet

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, because what else do i ever write about, honestly, involving hair, sweet and fluffy moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Aayla has a quiet moment with Bly, and his soft hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Ok, this is my first time writing either of these two. 100% inspired by Jesse's fic [Quiet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9404798) and my apparent love of writing about hair.

Aayla was sitting with Bly’s head in her lap. He had looked exhausted when he walked in and stripped down. She smiled when she carded her hand through his hair. It must have been a while since he had been able to cut his hair. It had reached the soft fuzzy length that usually marks time for a buzz. She’ll bring it up to him when he’s more awake, see if she wants to cut it for him, he seemed to enjoy it last time.

She always loved these moments, soft and quiet. She was fascinated with all the clones hair. Considering that Twi’leks never had to deal with it, she was constantly amazed at the variety of hair she has seen. 

But there was something special about Bly’s, maybe because she was allowed to touch it anytime she wanted, or maybe it just had something to do with how she felt about him in particular. Either way, she was content to stay this way, comfortable and content, for the time being.


End file.
